


Spoutáni a rozděleni

by Izvin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambition, Betrayal, Creation, Determination, Gen, Instrospection, Not all-time, One Ring to Rule Them All, Only for that ringmaking moment, Regret, Singing things into being, Telepathic Bond
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Dva pohledy na chvíli vykování Jednoho Prstene.





	1. Mairon/Sauron

Jsem tak blízko. Dokážu to. Najdu způsob jak vtisknout světu perfektní podobu a bude to fungovat. Musí to fungovat. Žádná Melkorova dekadence. Jak vůbec mohl klesnout tak hluboko? Raději na něj už nemyslet.

Tohle je nový začátek, můj začátek. Obdivuhodný, jak stojí v mém jménu. Mám disciplínu, pragmatizmus, nespočet znalostí a zdatností a nekonečnou touhu. Vybuduji perfektní systém, velkolepé impérium, každá součástka dokonale zapadající, vše hladce fungující, nezničitelné a úchvatné.

Ano. Je to jako žár, strhujíci sekvence akordů, kroutíci se, zvedajíci. Jen uchopit. Cítím, že mě to bude stát vše, ale jakou by má bytost měla cenu bez smysluplnosti? Zaplatím tedy vším, celým svým já, svážu se s tímhle cílem a již vnímám ten tvar, absolutno bez konce. Obroučka. Tahle vznešená vize je má nevěsta. Nejdražší. Zlato bude schránkou tedy.

Spíš rozechvělé významy, než vyřčena slova mi splývají z jazyka těžce. Cosi mě s každou hláskou svírá stále pevněji. Jak smrtelná past. Dochází mi, že ta pouta, jež splétám, jsou i moje. Tak ať. S vypětím sil ukončím inkantaci a alchymii kování.

Opět vnímám své tělo a svět kolem, ale zrazujou mě, jakoby jej nemělo co držet pohromadě, skřehlé, vyprahlé a cizí. Neudržím se na nohou a klesnu na černohnědý kámen. Zmatkem a bolestí proráží paprsek jistoty, reálnější, než cokoli jiného, střed existence. Natáhnu se po něm. Čas a svět strnou, i něco ve mně se zachvěje, ale pak ucitím dotyk hladkého kovu, elegantní rytiny, stělesnění toho nejkrásnějšího, co jsem v sobě měl a všechno předchozí smete moc.


	2. Tyelperinquar/Celebrimbor

Střibrné ruce... Spíš rtuť. Mé dílo je otrávené, rozpadávající se. Takový nerozum... Mohl jsem tomu předejít. Mohl jsem ho vyhnat hned, jak jsem odhalil, kým je. Nebo uvěznit a poslat Valar k souzení.

Jenže to by bylo proti všemu, o co jsem se pokoušel. Druhá šance, náprava. Pro všechny, kteří vyvinou snahu. Naděje, se kterou jsem přizval k obnově elfi všech větev, trpaslíky, lidi, i ty poznačené Angbandem. Naděje, se kterou jsem se místo krále, nebo jiného vladaře, stal pouhým členem Gwaith-i-Mírdain. Naděje, se kterou jsem vytesal do Durinových dveří hvězdu svého prokletého rodu. A taky...

Měl jsem ho rád. Byl brilantní, Eregion vzkvétal i díki němu a chvíle, kdy jsme společně plánovali projekt, kutili v dílně, skákajíc si do řeči najednou rozlouskli nějaký problém... Než přijít o přátelství a spolutvoření, raději nechat minulost spát. Už jsem viděl přoměnu zářnych duší v temné, úmysl popletený, nebo rozežrán zlobou, ale doufal jsem, že po hrůznem vyvrcholení ve Válce hněvu a vyvrhnutí Morgotha se i on poučil a olitoval... Omyl. Nepochopil a odpověď hledá v čiré moci.

Cítím, když si nasazuje Prsten a povolává ostatní, s přibívajícím děsem vyslýchám slova zotročení, fatální zacyklenost, která, ikdyž chce budovat, neumí než ničit. Přes pukající srdce a vztek ze zrady strhnu z prstů Tři, abych přerušil spojení. Až utiším třes, píšu Galadriel horoučkovitě přemýšleje nad možnostmi obrany. Jsou chabé ve srovnání se zmrzačeným jádrem jednoho z najvětších maiar proměněným v nástroj skázy. Cos to jen provedl, Annatare? A co jsem to provedl já?


End file.
